Generally, the manufacturing of a semiconductor device includes multiple processes such as forming various films on a substrate and processing a substrate (or a film on a substrate). Different dedicated semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses may be used for each process.
Recently, as the device structure becomes more complicated, the number of processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices tends to increase. As described above, when dedicated semiconductor manufacturing apparatus is used for each process, it takes a long time to manufacture a semiconductor device. The dedicated semiconductor manufacturing apparatus includes, for example, a single-type apparatus.
As a process for forming a film or a process for treating a film, a method of repeating different processes may be used. For example, a method of forming a film having a predetermined number of layers by alternately laminating layers having different materials may be used. In this case, each of the layers having different materials is formed by a separate semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. Therefore, in order for a film having a predetermined number of layers to be formed on a substrate, the substrate must be moved between multiple semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses. As a result, it takes a long time to form a semiconductor device.